Disappear
by Kirando
Summary: She was running, running away from the place of her childhood.Long ago it had been a source of comfort for her but now it was scary and frightening. She wasn't a little girl anymore and she could never be again. All she wanted, needed, was to disappear.
1. Running

A/N: I don't own anything you recognize. I don't own or have any connection to Dunstable or 26 Falcon Close, Dunstable. I just needed a small town. Please don't go ringing their doorbell.

_ She was running, running, running away from the place of her childhood. Long ago it had been a source of comfort for her but now looking at it in the darkness through the pelting rain, it's huge shadow looming over her, it was scary and frightening. _

_It made her want to be home, to be a little girl again. Drinking hot chocolate her mother had made her, making her feel safe and warm inside and out as her daddy's strong arms protected her from the storm raging outside. But that was the reason she had to run. She wasn't a little girl anymore and she could never be again. Even though storms like this still scared her she was no longer innocent. _

_The wind whipped her hair, cutting her face with its ferocity; the rain soaked her through and chilled her to the bone, each drop like a needle as she apparated to the small town of Dunstable. _

_Here she could live without judgment. Here she could live in peace with the one person who wouldn't condemn her, who wouldn't criticize her or even care. In short, she thought as she hastened through the streets, that person might even enjoy her company. Here she could start a new life with them and be a new person. She rang the doorbell of 26 Falcon Close. She really hoped the address that had been discretely slipped in her pocket in a quick hug, along with those whispered promises at his graduation all those years ago was still his home, was still there, because here, Lily could disappear._


	2. No Longer

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize, wish I did though…

Scorpius was thinking. He was not out partying with his friends, meeting new friends or girls at the new club that was opening like others his age. He was thinking.

Scorpius was thinking way more deeply than a nineteen year old should. He just didn't know why everything in his life went against him. Yes, most- or at least some was his fault, but his father… Draco knew more than anyone about following your dreams and yet he was the only one standing in his son's way of making those dreams come true. Scorpius knew his mother would have stood up for him. But then again, if his mother was here or even alive, she wouldn't have to.

Scorpius had known she was sick. His mother had been sick when he had left for school. She had come to see him off, none of them knowing that just as short of an outing as apparating to Kings Cross and back, total time of about 45 minutes, would make things worse. Much, much worse.

Astoria and Draco had each sent their son letters all through his fifth year and it started that way during sixth year too, but eventually, his mother's letters got shorter and shorter until they stopped altogether. His father had to explain in his letters that she was too weak now. Then there was the note from his father that one night when everything in the world came crashing down.

The world was finally acknowledging his sad lack of luck he'd thought. But no, it was just bringing him higher than ever so he could fall even harder. Slytherin had just celebrated the winning of the Cup and Scorpius had finally recognized his feelings for a certain best friend's little sister. Everyone had stayed up partying until early in the morning. He had kissed her and she had kissed him back. He was on top of the world. Then he went upstairs and fell asleep, drunk on firewhiskey, love and victory, only to be woken up to a triple hang over by the incessant tapping of the owl at the window. All the note said in his father's familiar handwriting was,

"Come home now."

So he did.

When he came back, he was no longer the funny, charming, pranking boy he had used to be. He could no longer get any girl he wanted, and now he _didn't_ want them. He was no longer a player. Albus was the only one of his friends who was still his friend. Albus who was still his friend even though he had changed. Scorpius was serious, emotionless, a black hole that none of his "friends" wanted to be sucked in to, a void that was almost completely empty except for the one small spark that was his friendship with Albus and the tiny bit of curiosity he had in this new side of the girl who could make him smile.

Scorpius no longer had any romantic interest in Lily and she got over her childhood crush on him. It was a mutual agreement. Silently, for it had never been said out loud, but they both knew, looking through the windows to each other's hearts and souls that were their eyes, they agreed it was for their own good, their own safety of their hearts. Scorpius could take no more pain in his life, and Lily didn't want those pale hands that had unknowingly held her heart for so long, to break it now he knew it was there. So why did they both feel that twinge of pain as they sealed the deal to just be friends. It was small, such a trivial detail in both of their lives.

She dated other people. He slowly became more than a social hermit. They moved on. Their romantic life together had died, and that was ok. It had died peacefully. Not a fiery, painful, explosive and angry death or a wet, tearful, death drowning in pain. They didn't care that way. So why was Lily Potter on his doorstep, crying (or was it just the pouring rain?), and choking out his name through her tears like he had just saved her life?

Liked it? Can't wait for the next chapter? Or (please no) HATED IT? Just tell me what you thought (or think) by pressing the button right …

l  
>l<p>

v there.


	3. Staying Long?

A/N: I don't own anything you recognize from the books. J.K Rowling owns everything. =(

Also, when Scorpius went home and came back totally changed, it was cuz his mom died. I thought it was clear but I guess not. He was 16. He needed a mom. Mom not there = totally different life.

Any way...

Scorpius stood in the doorway, staring at Lily. The relief and happiness that had been emanating from her face at the sight of him were replaced by worry, misery and a mixture of utter desperation, loss, hopelessness, and almost anger that should never appear on the face of a 16 year old as he stood there emotionless. Scorpius realized his mistake and immediately moved out of the doorway and motioned for her to come in. Closing the door behind her he turned towards her and examined her.

She may be only 2 years older from when he had last seen her but she didn't look it. The fourteen year old girl he remembered hadn't finished going through puberty yet. Her long legs were still growing and she tripped over them constantly. Now her legs were long, toned and she walked gracefully. Lily had grown out her hair from the "cute" cut it had been before to a fiery waterfall. Her face had lost all baby fat and matured considerably. She was no longer just a pretty teenage girl. She was a breathtakingly beautiful, gorgeous young woman.

But there were other changes. There seemed to be a permanent air of despair and resignation about her. She looked like a puppy that was constantly kicked and abused, and Lily was always looking around fearfully at any sound or sudden movement Scorpius made. She was always looking at the floor not making eye contact. When she did look up, Scorpius saw the mistrust in her clover colored eyes, the dark circles, the beginnings of small wrinkles, and he was sad to see all this pain and anguish replacing the mischievous spark that had once occupied those soulful green eyes.

"Thank you Scorpius" Lily whispered, barely audible. He winced at the slight rasping quality her voice had taken on.

"Of course Lily. Would you like some tea?" He offered. She nodded still staring intently at the coffee table. Scorpius didn't know what to do, so he just busied himself with the tea and a little food for her. She was looked almost unhealthily thin.

"Thank you Scorpius" She repeated as he set the food and drink before her.

"Is that all you can say?" He joked, hoping to make her crack a smile. Instead, she started to cry.

"Oh no! Lily what's wrong? I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Was it something I said?" Scorpius rambled trying to help, but she waved him off.

"This food is really good." She managed to say as her tears slowed somewhat, her mouth twitching a little.

"Well when you're a bachelor on your own, you have to fend for yourself. You learn how to cook really early on." Scorpius rushed, just thankful Lily wasn't crying anymore.

"You'll probably need to learn soon if you'll be staying here for a long time." He added casually.

"Well, if it's all right with you, that's kind of why I came to you. I'd like to stay with you indefinitely. You see, I kind of …ran away." Lily looked up at him for the first time that night. "Please, Scorpius?"

"How old are you Lily?"

"I'm sixteen, but I'll be seventeen in three days."

"But," Scorpius hesitated, not knowing what to do. Her father was Harry Potter for Merlin's sake! Head Auror who had captured thousands of dark wizard, who had been tortured and battle scarred, who had defeated Voldemort! Who was also insanely protective of his youngest child, his only daughter, who knew what he would do to Scorpius. And Ginny! Ginny Weasley-Potter was known for her legendary Bat-Bogey Hex. But one look at Lily's pleading, pain-filled emerald eyes decided everything for him,

"Then of course you can stay as long as you want! Make yourself at home!" Scorpius cried as he poured Lily some more tea.

"So Lily, if you're going to stay with me indefinitely can you tell me what would make you want to run away any way?"

Please review! I really appreciate it and it makes me write faster! More reviews= daily updates! =)


	4. Stories

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS! You guys are super awesome! I realize that it was pretty mysterious but I'm not that good at writing long chapters, anyway she spills all in this chapter. Ooh, gossip!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have, Never will.

"It's Lorcan."

"What?"

"I was just getting so scared. You haven't been there for the last two years, you wouldn't know. When I broke my leg-"

"I thought you fell out of a tree?"

Lily took a deep breath.

"I'd broken a date because I had detention. I was getting farther away from my family and friends. I stopped writing home because I had to show him my letters before I sent them or he'd slap me. He's a beater for Ravenclaw! I didn't want him to know personal stuff like questions to my mum. I stopped talking to Albus, my cousins, or my other friends because they thought he was creepy and weird, and he wouldn't let me do anything unsupervised." She paused, breathing heavily.

"I-I couldn't play Quidditch because he insisted he supervise every practice. Albus didn't like part of an enemy team watching us so he told him to get out. Lorcan refused and there was a huge fight and Albus won so Lorcan left but the next morning he told me that I didn't need to go to practice anymore because I wasn't on the team anymore.

"_WHAT? Did I get kicked off? Where's Albus! He thinks he can do anything just because he's Quidditch Captain!" Lily said._

"_I canceled your Quidditch membership." Lorcan said smoothly._

"_YOU DID THIS! ARE YOU DAFT? WHAT WOULD POSSESS YOU TO-"_

"_Lily! Don't talk back to me like that."_

"_I CAN'T __**BELIEVE **__THIS! QUIDDITCH IS MY __**LIFE**__! MY __**WORLD **__AND YOU JUST GO AND TAKE IT AWAY, LIKE YOU HAVE __**ANY **__RIGHT TO JUST GO AND-"_

"_I'm supposed to be your life. We're supposed to be the forever couple. And as your boyfriend, I believe I do have the right." Lorcan said calmly. Just standing there bold as brass like he was waiting to be praised._

"_HA! FOREVER COUPLE! MY BOYFRIEND! YEAH, __**RIGHT!**__ NOT ANYMORE! MY __**BOYFRIEND **__WOULDN'T __**DO**__ SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME! YOU __**KNOW**__ HOW IMPORTANT IT IS TO M-" Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her arm and before she knew it she was twisted around with her arm behind her back getting pulled in directions Mother Nature never intended to exist._

"_Lily, I told you not to talk back to me like that. I am your boyfriend and you will show me respect."_

_ "Not anymore," Lily was cut off as sharp pain took over half of her face. He had slapped her! He'd hit her before but only with the intent to silence her. This time he'd used all his strength. _

"_You are only a sixth year and don't know anything so as an older person I have to take responsibility for you."_

"_There are plenty of older figures in my life with! Out! YOU!" Lily screamed, wrenching her body away from him. _

_Unfortunately, her arm had been in that position so long she'd started to ignore the pain and forgot he was holding her arm. The force of her pulling away was the last straw for her poor strained arm muscles that tore away from the other muscles, bones and pulled the bones in funny angles, cracking them in several places._

_Lily screamed bloody murder. Lorcan just sat there calmly and quietly._

"_Now Lily, from now on we will be together forever. We will not break up, and you will not yell or talk back to me. You can only join things I join and we will be fine. Also, you will tell the teachers nothing about our relationship. You are hurt because you played tug-of-war with Fluffy. Now let's go to the infirmary. If you tell anyone I will kill them and you." She believed it._

_Lily, who had been crying silently, afraid that if he heard, Lorcan would hurt her more, passed out in his arms._

"I was just so scared Scorpius! What was I supposed to do?" Scorpius just stared in awe of this amazing creature who had endured so much. "Oh Scorpius, please say something! Are you mad at me?"

"What! Be mad at you? That's absurd! I'm just proud of you for telling me everything." Scorpius was astounded she could even begin to think that

"Everything," Lily whispered.

"What was that?" Scorpius, looked up, shaken away from determining where Lily would sleep.

"You think I've told you everything. Ha." She laughed humorlessly.

"Well what is it then?" Scorpius replied rather snippily "If you're going to be staying here for an indefinite period of time then, I might as well know. I'll find out eventually."

"You'll find out when I tell you right now." Lily supplied with the beginnings of an impish smile.

"So what is it?" Scorpius cried, thoroughly frustrated. He'd never been patient in his life.

"I'm," Lily hesitated, not wanting to share this dreadful news. "I'm pregnant."

And after finally divulging herself of this terrible burden, Lily promptly broke down, and started to cry.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I would have posted earlier today but the computer crashed and I had to rewrite a little bit. I hate rewriting so thankfully it was only a little because the computer has a magical thing called Autosave. I frikin' love it! Saved this story from being unfinished forever! 8O, No! Yes. Well any way… Please REVIEW! And thank you to the fantastic five people who have already reviewed! Yay!

Presenting … (drumroll please)

Marigold Dove

Lilu'u Malfoy

DawnFromTheDark

Potter1126

And last but not least…

Lexi427

(I put your names each in a special font so it looked cool but changed it. D=)

I love you guys. Please review!

Again MORE REVIEWS= DAILY UPDATES

Maybe if I get really inspired I might write 2 chapters…


	5. Que?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Soooo, I know I said daily updates, and I did for a while(like 3 days) and then I disappeared… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! If I have any readers left/here, I am really sorry. Writers block **seriously **_**sucks**_. I knew roughly where I wanted to go with this story but I didn't know how to get there. So because I love you so much I am giving you a really long and dramatic, hormonal chapter and a tiny one-shot to go with it. Also because I am really sorry. The one- shot goes with this story but it's from a different POV during one of these scenes. I cut it out because I thought it would be easier to start like that. It's the last/second-to-last scene.

Scorpius stared at Lily in disbelief.

"You- but… I, pre-pre- pruh?"

"Well, I'm glad I told you." Lily started, "I mean you give fantastic advice, I mean imagine how uncomfortable I, the one who's about to blow up like a giant hormonal balloon in the next 9 months , would be if you didn't help me after I just poured out my heart to you.

At least you didn't make incoherent and unfinished sentences, those are my pet peeve, and I'm so glad I don't have to worry about that with you. But you're so good at comforting me it's almost like you know what I'm going through, like you understand the terror of being fat, and the crying, and the yelling, and the dizziness, and the morning sickness! It's like you've had a baby yourself! You haven't had you?" Lily just kept going and going.

This extra noise was not helping Scorpius wrap his head around the fact that delicate flower Lily Potter had been uh, de-flowered and defiled by her first boyfriend of over a month.

Through his confused haze, he realized that Lily's sarcasm was a way of her expressing her disappointment at her friend not having answers. He was glad she was back to normal, and kind of grasping the fact she was going to have a baby.

He decided that the best thing was to get her to a doctor and have her schedule an abortion, or at least a date to start it, he didn't know the first thing about any of this stuff. His father wasn't the most forthcoming about information like that. But still he knew.

That was it. They were going to see a doctor and get that monster spawn out of her.

"Come on Lily, let's go." Scorpius grabbed her arm and started toward the door.

"But where are we going?"

"To the doctor's office. It's not your fault; you weren't trying to have a baby so you don't have to. Especially if it's his."

Lily stared at him. What was he thinking? And why did he think he could just grab her arm and take her somewhere? Of course she was going to have the baby. Even if it was Lorcan's. So she told him just that.

"Are you crazy? Of course I'm going to have the baby!"

Somehow, in those few words, he had made her go crazy. Suddenly, she felt angry. No, not angry, furious! Outraged!

Lily was usually a very passionate and fiery girl but now…

She felt irritable, and the superior, holier- than-thou, look in his eyes just enraged her more, fanning the flames of her heated, hormonal, raging fury.

Lily wrenched her arm out of his iron grip with so much force, that Scorpius was thrown against the door. She didn't know where all this strength had come from but she suspected it came from the anger. Of course, she didn't know where that had come from either.

"I don't care if it is Lorcan's baby, your baby," Scorpius blushed, "or a complete stranger's baby. It's also _my _baby, and a new life. Life is too precious to throw away. I can't just do this to _my_ child. So don't even think about it. I don't know why you think that just because I came to you for help, it means that you suddenly have custody of me, my body, and anything attached, or inside it! You do not get any say in what happens to the child I'm carrying! No say whatsoever!" She huffed.

Completely out of breath now that her mothering adrenaline spike had left her, Lily flopped down on the couch and sighed. She was tired of this burden and it had only been a month. She felt fat, alone, and friendless.

"Shouldn't we at least go to the doctor? You know to see what's going on?" He cowered as Lily gave him as scorching Look-Of-Hate.

"Fine. I get to do all the talking though."

"Okay, okay. But about what you said earlier, can't I at least help name the brat?" Lily looked at him.

"Fine, I'll shut up."

"I'm going to have HOW MANY KIDS?"

"It's fine Lily. You're going to be ok! It's only two."

"YOU SHUT YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW SCORPIUS MALFOY BEFORE I REARANGE IT! YOU ARE NOT THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO BE GIVING BIRTH! YOUR SEX NEVER HAS NEVER WILL! IT'S HARD ENOUGH HAVING TO PUSH ONE WATERMELON OUT OF YOUR BODY! NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME I HAVE TO PUSH OUT TWO! TWINS! I AM ONLY SIXTEEN GODDANGIT!"

"Don't worry; she won't be like this forever. It's just hormones. You will have a lot on your hands with that one though. And your kids…" The doctor whispered to Scorpius over Lily's crying and yelling.

"No you don't know Lily. She was like this before too. Just less extreme. And they're not my kids. Her boyfriend abused her for months before she ran away."

"Thank you for confiding in me. Of course we will be seeing a lot of each other though in the coming months, if you will allow me the honor of working with you two during these times."

"Of course, thank you Dr. Lee."

"ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT ME? WHY CAN'T YOU SAY IT OUTLOUD? HUH? WHY CAN'T YOU SHARE WITH THE CLASS? I WANT TO KNOW TOO! I MEAN IT'S ME NOT HIM WHOSE GOING TO BLOW UP LIKE A HUGE BLIMP! NOT EVEN JUST A BALLOON! A BLIMP! A ZEPPLIN WITH TWO PASSENGERS! WHY CAN'T YOU TALK TO ME! ARE YOU AFRAID OF MY INEVEITABLE FATNESS? HUH? WHAT IS IT?"

"She tends to get a little hysterical sometimes."

Lily kept up her rant for the next 30 minutes.

!

Dr. Lee started passing out forms for Scorpius and Lily to sign. They finished fast so the couple waited and waited as the doctor looked over their papers.

Lily was so tired. She started drawing crying and sad faces on her wrist. This was all so depressing. First she was abused by her boyfriend, then she finds out he made her pregnant. That alone ruined her life, then she finds out that his twin gene has been passed on and the Weasley in her has decided to start showing up by making her have babies like a rabbit. Why did God decide to smite her life? He was so forgiving and nice to everyone else out there. Well, except for Lysander and Scorpius. Poor Lysander was bullied for being gay and Scorpius's poor mother… But none of that seemed like a very big problem anymore. Lysander would get over the bullying and have a happy life and Scorpius would move on. Not her. Her life was forever ruined. When people were out partying, she would be home changing twin diapers.

"Lily, when is your birthday?" Lily's thoughts were interrupted by Doctor Lee's concerned tone.

"I'll be seventeen in three days sir." Lily wondered why he wanted to know. In three days, she would be a legal citizen. No longer a minor with the Trace on her. But he didn't know that, he thought she would be legal for another year. Darn muggles and their weird rules and regulations.

"Scorpius, could you sit down please?" Scorpius came over from the window and sat down on the couch. Lily stopped drawing sad faces on her wrist and looked up. She was a pretty good artist and didn't like really being distracted.

"I would like it if you didn't kill me once I say this because I really do have your best interests at heart so, if you would Scorpius?" He nodded and held her arms close to him. Lily shook him off.

"Do you really think I'm not capable of controlling myself? Well, I know I was a little out of control a while ago and I'm sorry, but I'm calm now. Really!"

What was he going on about? Lily hoped that the doctor wouldn't totally ruin her life even more, if it was possible. He was really nice and all but she really hoped he wouldn't come up with something that would totally ruin her image and good opinion of him.

Scorpius shared a look with Doctor Lee. This time Scorpius held his arms around her but didn't touch her. He was ready to react if anything happened.

"Ugh, please." Lily remarked disgustedly, but she didn't move.

The doctor took a deep breath.

"I think you two should get married."

"LET ME AT HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! ARE YOU CRAZY DOC? HAVE YOU BEEN SNEAKING YOUR PATIENTS' MEDICINE? HUH? LET ME GO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
